Leur histoire dans l'Histoire lotr
by anhelo
Summary: Slash multiples pairing, UA, Crossover, les intrigues à la Cour du roi Charles IX, Aragorn maitre d'arme italien et espion, Legolas prince de sang étranger, Faramir medecin de la famille royale...
1. presentation

voila ma toute derniere idée en date c'est un** Univers Alternatif,** l'action se passe sous le régne de Charles IX quelques mois avant le massacre de la Saint Barthelemy!

**cross-over Seigneur des Anneaux, Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraibes.**

**Ceci est un Slash (masculin c'est sur, feminin certainement aussi!) les couples ne seront pas ceux auxquelles vous vous attendez!**

**Definitivement classé R pour cause de violences, meurtres, tortures et sexes**

Je me suis librement inspiré de la saga Fortune de France de Robert Merle_( le pauvre s'il savait que tu allais en faire ça, il l'aurait certainement pas écrit!)_ j'ai oublié de vous presenter ma bonne conscience malheuresement depuis quelques temps elle est de retour!_ heureusement que je suis là pour te garder dans le droit chemin! _

**Presentation des personnages**

**Draco:** 17 ans, fils d'un Duc et Pair (plus haut rang de la noblesse française, après les princes de sang), l'un des Mignons( favori) du Duc d'Anjou (futur Henry III) , mais nul ne sait s'il est réellement homosexuel ou si c'est un moyen d'assurer son ascension sociale au sein du royaume. Des origines italiennes de sa mère il a hérité d'une extrême bravoure et d'une grande éloquence ; de son père français il a reçu la finesse d'esprit et une longue chevelure blonde qui fait tomber en pâmoison la plupart des femmes. Bien que beaucoup de membres des deux sexes aient affirmé l'avoir attiré dans leur lit, il ne lui est connu aucune maîtresse ou amant. Même s'il est un fin calculateur, attiré par le pouvoir et l'argent, il est fidèle à la famille royale.

**Harry :** 17 ans, bien que né de parents bourgeois, des drapiers de Thoulouse(ça s'écrivait ainsi à l'époque) , il a été élevé par des soldats Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black, après la mort de ses parents emportés par une épidémie de choléra alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans. Il manie très bien l'épée, les armes à feu et monte assez bien à cheval. Il vient pour la première fois à Paris et espère bien se faire embaucher comme garde royale. Sa réputation acquise sur les champs de bataille au sein des armées du roi devrait lui faciliter grandement les choses.

**Aragorn :** 30 ans, maître d'arme italien du Duc d'Anjou, il est sinon le meilleur, l'un des meilleurs escrimeurs du royaume. Sa proximité avec la famille royale et ses capacités physiques et intellectuelles en font un excellent espion. Cependant il ne peut s'éloigner de la Cours sans qu'on suspecte ses activités secrètes, on ne lui confie donc jamais des mission hors de Paris.

**Legolas :** 22 ans, prince de sang Suédois (il est donc Protestant), il est à Paris afin de perfectionner sa connaissance de la langue française et pourquoi pas devenir le nouvel ambassadeur de Suède à la Cours du roi de France ?! En tout cas c'est ce que souhaitent ardemment les femmes habitant le Louvre car sa grande beauté et sa gentillesse les ont conquises.

**Severus :** 33 ans, cadet d'une famille noble, il a été obligé de rentrer dans les ordres. Cela lui a cependant permis de recevoir une bonne éducation dans un collège Jésuite. Lui aussi fait parti de l'entourage de la famille royale, il est également un espion, il reçoit les missions les plus délicates, celles se déroulant loin de la capitale, à caractère diplomatique ou bien encore celles se rapportant au clergé. Il est cardinal mais n'a en aucun cas fait vœux de chasteté cependant il ne lui est connu aucun amant ou maîtresse.

**Arwen :** 20 ans, Dame de compagnie de la reine. Frivole à la recherche désespérément d'un mari, elle baigne continuellement dans les intrigues. Son problème réside dans le fait de trouver un homme qui serait assez riche pour l'épouser et qui fermerait les yeux sur ses infidélités !

**Ron :**17 ans,membre de la garde royale, respecté par ses semblables pour son caractère de bon vivant et pour sa grande habileté à manier les armes. Il s'est déjà accroché de nombreuses fois avec Draco Malfoy, ce dernier l'a défié deux fois, mais le Duc d'Anjou et le roi Charles IX craignant de perdre deux sujets loyaux les a obligés à faire la paix, mais pour combien de temps ?

**Hermione ( ou le Chevalier)** selon qu'il ou elle est habillé(e) en homme ou en femme, personnage mystérieux dont le sexe est inconnu du grand public, âgé d'environ 19 ans, recueilli par Severus lorsqu'il était enfant. Il ou elle s'infiltre au sein des plus grandes familles afin de les espionner pour le compte de Severus. N'hésitant pas à user de ses charmes et du poignard lorsque la situation le nécessite

**Faramir :** 25 ans, fils cadet d'une famille noble, il est parti à Montpellier afin d'y faire sa médecine, là bas il s'est converti au protestantisme à l'insu de son père et de son frère, lorsqu'il rentra à Paris le Duc d'Anjou tomba sous son charme, et fit en sorte qu'il devienne le médecin attitré de la reine mère : Catherine de Médicis. Sa réussite subite et son influence sur le frère du roi : le duc d'Anjou, en font un ennemi pour certains !

**Merry :** Il est l'aide de Faramir et est très attaché à ce dernier. Il a suivi son maître à Montpellier et tout comme lui, il s'est converti au protestantisme. Même si aux yeux de certains il apparaît comme étant une personne joueuse et irresponsable, il est en fait tout le contraire, il se soucie toujours du bien être des personnes qu'il aime.

**Pippin :** Il est le secrétaire de Boromir, pourvu d'une mémoire incroyable il comprend le latin, l'espagnol et l'anglais. Il est très attaché à Merry, son cousin et sa seule famille encore en vie. C'est une personne loyale et sage sur qui on peut compter.

**Boromir :** 28 ans Frère aîné de Faramir, personnage oisif et assez trouble, doté d'un fort caractère (hérité de son père) et d'une grande intelligence, il est aussi rancunier et hautain. Il ne prend jamais en compte les conseils de son dévoué Pippin.

**Repère historique :** Cette fanfic se déroule en 1572, les affrontements entre Protestants et catholiques sont légions en France, même si le traité de Saint-Germain (1570) avait calmé les esprits, certains agitateurs essayaient de raviver la haine envers les Protestants comme la famille Guise(catholique intransigeants) . Charles IX roi à l'époque régnait sous l'influence de sa mère Catherine de Médicis et de Coligny (un protestant amitieux). La reine mère détestait son fils et aurait préféré voir à sa place sur le trône son cadet le Duc d'Anjou, mais ce dernier préférait les fêtes et la compagnie de nos jeunes hommes de son âge. Le 22 Août 1572 aura lieu le massacre de la Saint Barthélemy nos héros en ressortiront-ils vivant ?


	2. arrivées

je tiens à le redire ceci est un **slash** _normal t'as un esprit pervers!_ et le truc qui vient de parler est ma bonne conscience qui s'est reveillée d'un coup allez savoir pourquoi!

aucun des perso ne m'appartient _Techniquement si vu que tu les as créé!_je me suis librement inspirée de Robert Merle!

bonne lecture

Il en rêvait depuis des années de Paris, cette ville rebelle, capricieuse, incontrôlable, qui abritait et protégeait en son sein la famille royale, qu'il servait depuis qu'il était capable de tenir une épée. Harry Potter parcourait enfin les rues étroites et puantes, alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Il commençait à régner une agitation surprenante pour le jeune homme, il était encore très tôt mais tout le monde s'interpellait autour de lui. Une laitière accorte vint lui proposer un gobelet de son lait de Normandie (qui n'avait rien de Normand sinon il ne serait plus consommable !). A coté de lui, Sirius Black un de ceux qui l'avaient élevé, saluait les jeunes filles qui passaient non loin de lui et étrangement son regard s'attardait sur certains jeunes hommes.

_« Harry : Ou Rémus nous a-t-il donné rendez-vous déjà ? »_

_« Sirius : Dans une taverne nommée : Aux Trois Lions. »_

**Pendant ce temps au Louvres :**

Un homme assez grand sortait d'un carrosse aux armes de sa famille : un aigle bicéphale noir sur fond rouge surmonté d'une couronne dorée. Il semblait furieux par tout ce qui l'entourait, il avait été envoyé en Charente pour rappeler à l'ordre un Comte qui voulait prendre les armes contre le roi. Il détestait ces nobles qui ne comprenaient pas ou était leur véritable place, il avait eut à de nombreuses reprises envie d'étrangler ce jeune insolent qui se croyait supérieur à lui !

Severus Snape était le cadet de sa famille, il n'était donc pas l'héritier du titre et des terres ancestrales, il était rentré dans les ordres et avait fait de brillantes études, voulant prouver ainsi qu'il était capable de s'élever plus haut que son frère aîné qui avait été banni du royaume de France voilà deux ans.

Il connaissait par cœur tous les recoins et passages secrets du palais et sema facilement ses gardes et autres servantes, ses pas le menèrent naturellement devant les lourdes portes marquetées de son appartement. Son majordome l'y attendait déjà. Il passa sans regarder dans son salon et entra directement dans sa chambre.

_« Severus : Je ne veux en aucun cas être dérangé et pendant le temps ou je serai dans ma chambre préparez-moi un bain ! »_

Après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre, il passa sa main sous l'une des lourdes tapisseries représentant une scène de chasse qui couvrait son mur et appuya légèrement contre l'une des boiseries, provoquant ainsi le basculement d'un panneau de bois composant le mur.

_« Severus : il ne me reste plus qu'à l'attendre. »_

Son invité mystère pénétra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard par le trou béant. Ses cheveux bruns étaient maintenus en arrière par un ruban de soie noire, il portait une longue chemise blanche aux manches amples resserrées aux poignets et un pantalon beige serré dévoilant des jambes finement musclées. Le maître d'arme Aragorn, sortait certainement de son propre entraînement quotidien à l'épée, sa chemise trempée de sueur lui collait à la peau.

Entre ces deux là, il n'avait jamais été question de protocole ou de supériorité de rang, ils parlaient toujours à bâton rompu essayant de faire en sorte que l'autre se dévoile le plus possible.

_« Aragorn : Cardinal, je suis heureux de vous revoir parmi nous. »_

La fine mouche qu'il était, accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire sarcastique, que ne manqua pas de remarquer le cardinal.

_« Severus : Maître, je suis moi aussi heureux de revenir en ma chère ville de Paris. »_

Leur petit duel verbal venait de commencer, c'était devenu une habitude, un moyen comme un autre de garder une certaine distance vis à vis de l'autre.

_« Aragorn : Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? »_

En fait, Aragorn mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui avait tenu éloigné de la Cour son ami, son protecteur, celui qui en avait fait un espion pour le compte de la monarchie française, durant prés d'un mois, mais il ne devait en aucun cas le montrait de peur d'effrayer son interlocuteur. Severus détestait le sentimentalisme et les preuves d'attachement.

_« Severus : Ennuyeux à mourir, je déteste ces jeunes courtisans qui marchandent leur retour au Louvres contre des pécunes ! »_

Il disait ça avec sa désinvolture habituelle, depuis prés de deux ans, la plupart de ses missions secrètes constituaient à ramener à la Cour les nobles qui essayaient de se rebeller contre l'autorité royale, la plupart du temps ce n'était qu'apparence et désir d'argent, dans des cas plus graves c'était l'envie d'avoir du pouvoir !

_« Aragorn : Et lui en avez-vous donné ? »_

Il posa la question par habitude, sachant très bien ce que l'autre allait lui répondre.

_« Severus : Je lui en ai promis, voilà toute la différence mon jeune ami ! »_

_« Aragorn : Cependant son manége recommencera lorsqu'il se rendra compte que ce n'était que des promesses. »_

_« Severus : Oui mais d'ici là, nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous ! Il a autant d'intelligence que vous en avez dans un seul de vos orteils ! »_

Ce compliment déguisé fit rougir le plus jeune, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'ecclésiastique de dire ce genre de choses.

_« Aragorn : Je vais aller rapporter ça à notre maître, il en sera ravi. »_

_« Severus : A laquelle des trois têtes de l'hydre allez vous le dire ? »_

Aragorn retint son souffle est ce qu'il était entrain de l'accuser d'infidélité au Roi ?

_« Aragorn : Je ne comprends pas ou vous voulez en venir ? »_

_« Severus : Mon voyage m'a permis de réfléchir, le Roi n'a pas encore donné de Dauphin au trône, il est mal allant donc s'il meurt le Duc d'Anjou sera sacré et c'est bien ce sur quoi compte la reine mère : que son fils favori règne sur le royaume et qu'elle-même, ainsi, retrouve son influence politique ! Le peuple est prêt à se soulever à tout moment, la guerre entre catholiques et protestants s'étend dans nos belles campagnes et le Roi n'arrivera pas à calmer cela tant qu'il n'aura pas rassemblé les Grands derrière lui. »_

_« Aragorn : J'ai peur de comprendre ce que vous sous-entendez ! »_

_« Severus : La vie du Roi est en danger, certains voudraient une grande chasse contre les protestants afin de renforcer leur pouvoir d'autres souhaiteraient que le Duc d'Anjou règne, mais cela n'est pas possible tant que Charles IX est sur le trône, il vous faudra donc ouvrir vos oreilles, prêter attention à tout et bien sur me le rapporter ! »_

_« Aragorn : Vous savez très bien que mes oreilles vous appartiennent ! Mais dans votre analyse de la situation vous avez oublié le duc de Guise dont l'influence s'étend de jour en jour à la Cour et parmi les Parisiens ! »_

_« Severus : Non je l'oublie pas, il est fourbe et suffisant, il se servira de tous les moyens à sa disposition pour s'approcher du trône. »_

Le Cardinal avait les yeux dans le vide repensant à sa dernière conversation avec le Duc de Guise qui avait failli se finir par un duel à l'épée. Aragorn se retourna afin de regagner ses appartements par l'escalier dérobé, il frôla doucement le bras de son ami provoquant à frisson chez celui-ci et s'engagea dans le trou sombre du mur.


	3. rencontres

**Un nouveau chapitre tout chaud ! je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'encouragent à écrire et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Severus Snape n'avait pas été calmé par son long séjour dans l'eau chaude, habitude peu répandu chez les nobles, pour qui la propreté n'était pas une notion très importante, du moment que leur luxueux parfum cachait les odeurs désagréables !

Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, un jeune homme aux traits efféminés l'y attendait.

« Que faites-vous ici Chevalier ? » Demanda, de sa voix la plus neutre possible, le Cardinal à l'intrus.

« J'ai appris par hasard que vous étiez de retour à Paris et je suis donc venu vous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. » lui répondit-il sensuellement.

L'ecclésiastique avait recueilli cette jeune fille (puisque malgré sa vêture et sa silhouette apparemment masculine c'était une femme), lorsqu'elle n'avait que douze ans. Il revenait d'un rendez-vous confidentiel, lorsque des cris dans une rue voisine attirèrent son attention. Une fillette effrayée était entourée par trois hommes éméchés et apparemment violents, il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'ils projetaient de faire subir à cet enfant. Sans réfléchir plus outre il sortit son épée (dont il ne se séparait jamais lorsqu'il faisait des missions secrètes !) et engagea le combat avec ces trois vauriens. L'espion prit rapidement le dessus, ses gestes étaient vifs et précis alors que ceux de ses adversaires pâtissaient de leur trop grande consommation d'alcool. Il en tua un, et blessa assez grièvement les deux autres, qui purent quand même s'échapper. Il entendit le guet arrivait et sans réfléchir plus outre, il attrapa la fille, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis l'arrivée de son sauveur, et l'emmena un peu plus loin, dans une ruelle sombre et peu passante. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on apprenne sa présence dans cette ville, ou sinon sa sécurité et la réussite de sa mission seraient compromises. Lorsque le guet passa non loin d'eux, instinctivement il posa l'une de ses mains gantées sur la bouche de l'enfant.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans l'hôtel particulier qu'il occupait, il questionna son invitée involontaire et découvrant que celle-ci s'était faite rejetée par sa famille, il décida de la prendre sous son aile. Il l'éduqua et face à la prodigieuse vivacité d'esprit dont elle fit preuve, elle devint rapidement son principal agent de renseignement. Il la façonna à son image, l'a modela avec amour pour en faire ce qu'elle était à présent. Mais maintenant il regrettait, il aurait voulu pour elle une vie insouciante et légère mais il l'avait entraîné avec lui dans les bas-fonds de ce monde ou tout n'est qu'apparence. Il se détestait pour en avoir fait un jouet entre ses mains, il ne valait pas mieux à ses yeux que ces trois brigands qui désiraient voler son innocence, il aurait voulu tout effacer pour tout recommencer mais cela était impossible.

Elle le dardait de ses prunelles envoûtantes, cherchant chez lui la moindre faille afin de s'y engouffrer, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle cherchait à casser cette armure qui l'entourait mais elle n'y était jamais parvenue.

« Comment va notre cher maître d'arme ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout en cachant soigneusement son rictus diabolique.

« Bien je suppose, il est parti faire mon rapport au Roi. » lui répondit-il nonchalamment.

Elle le désirait depuis des années, il était le fruit défendu auquel elle ne voulait pas résister, mais elle n'était jamais arrivée à rien avec lui car il n'avait d'yeux que pour Aragorn même s'il préférait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre !

Les histoires d'amour et les luttes de pouvoir s'entremêlaient d'une étrange manière au Louvres.

Le Comte Draco avançait lentement dans les couloirs du palais appréhendant sa prochaine entrevue avec le Duc d'Anjou. Hier encore, au grand dam de l'héritier du trône il avait eu une altercation avec l'un de ces stupides membres de la garde royale ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce Weasley, était insupportable, ils ne pouvaient pas se croiser sans que le ton monte et que les cris, coups et injures fusent des deux cotés.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne prit pas garde à la jeune femme qui arrivait en face de lui. Il passait son temps à l'éviter. Le père de cette dernière avait approché le sien, en vue d'un possible mariage entre leurs deux héritiers, mais Lucius Malefoy avait de plus hautes ambitions pour son fils et de toutes façons, il le trouvait trop jeune pour qu'il s'unisse à quelqu'un ! Mais le problème c'était qu'Arwen n'avait jamais compris que ce mariage n'aurait jamais lieu, elle continuait inlassablement à le poursuivre.

« Comte, quel heureux hasard ! Vous et moi, ici, en même temps, rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse, à moins que vous n'acceptiez bien sûr de dîner avec moi ce soir. » lui dit-elle en lui faisant ouvertement de l'œil.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser cette invitation détournée, sans une bonne raison.

« Je crains que cela soit impossible Dame Arwen, il a promis ce soir au Duc d'Anjou de lui tenir compagnie avec moi » répondit rapidement Faramir, qui voyant l'un de ses amis en détresse était venu lui prêter main forte.

Jamais Draco Malfoy ne remercia autant la providence qu'en cet instant. Il avait toujours apprécié le médecin de la famille royale, mais là s'il avait pu, il l'aurait sanctifié.

« Croyez bien que cela me peine, mais je dois remplir mes devoirs »

Cette réponse de Draco provoqua un large sourire chez Faramir, il savait parfaitement que lorsque Arwen avait jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un il était très difficile pour ce dernier de se débarrasser d'elle.

Draco regarda avec soulagement, la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui tout en essayant d'avoir une démarche attrayante, entraînant chez les deux hommes un fou rire.

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier, vous venez de me sauver la vie ! » Déclara entre deux éclats de rire le jeune comte.

« C'était tout naturel Comte. » Répondit sobrement Faramir.

Harry et Sirius arrivèrent enfin devant l'enseigne de la taverne, à l'intérieur les attendait un Rémus heureux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Sirius à son ami tout en s'asseyant sur un banc poli par le temps.

« Hier j'ai rencontré le majordome d'une importante famille et si nous le souhaitons, il est prêt à nous engager, les gages et les garantis sont plus que suffisants. » déclara joyeusement son compagnon.

« C'est ça que tu veux : porter une livrée, accompagner les servantes au marché et servir de chien à un noble ? » cria Sirius.

« C'est un Duc et Pair, ayant une bonne réputation et aimé par son domestique, je ne vois pas le problème, cela nous changera des guerres et autres embuscades. » répondit calmement Rémus

Harry ,pour la première fois de sa vie, voyait ceux qu'il considérait comme ses parents se déchirer devant lui. Il ne voulait pas être là, il voulait partir, les laisser à leur dispute.

**RAR**

**Noa Dark : ouah! Pour sûr c'est original! J'avais encore jamais lu une fic comme ça (je précise, c'est un compliment!lol!).** merci je le prends comme tel ! en fait il existe des cross-overs, des UA dans ce genre mais c'est jamais les deux en même temps !  
  
**Mettre les persos comme ça dans l'histoire (et en plus dans une période et époque vrai) c'est... c'est très bien trouvé, vraiment!** En fait j'ai aucun mérite c'est mon époque préférée  
  
**Et en plus c'est un cross-over! ! Je suis comblée!lol! Tiens, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas mentionné les persos de 'Pirates des Caraibes'.** Un oubli? Non de la pure fainéantise ! en fait ils apparaîtront plus tard mais comme il me manquait des renseignements donc j'ai préféré pas les mettre das la présentation mais ils arriveront promis !  
**M'enfin, c'est pas ça qui enlève du charme à la chose!  
  
Bref, continue, début très prometteur!** merci  
  
**Au fait, je connais pas le bouquin de Robert Merle, ça parle de quoi?** Ouh la ! euh c'est l'histoire de Pierre de Siorac (tout du moins dans les premiers livres) deuxième fils du comte de Mespech, on voit l'histoire de France à travers ses yeux, on le suit à Montpellier lors de ses études de médecine puis on le voit monter à Paris découvrir le Louvres, puis devenir espion ect..... la première fois que j'ai lu le tome 1 j'avais 14 ans et depuis je ne lâche plus cette saga  
  
**Sereg : Salut!**  
**Alors que dire... et bien c'est vraiment cool voilà tout! C'est original cette idée de mettre des persos de fiction dans un cadre qui lui est bien réel (ce qui semble être le cas pour l'instant).** Autant que possible j'essayerai de me tenir à la vérité historique, mais je ne suis pas une spécialiste je risque parfois de faire quelques erreurs et je m'en excuse par avance.  
**Je vois pas ce que je pourrai faire de plus que de t'encourager. Sincèrement, ça vaut le coup de continuer**!c gentil ! (je suis contente je m'attendais pas à avoir de reviews vu que je fais un cross-over UA !)  
j'ai pris en compte ta remarque !

**Arhini fille d' Arathorn**

**ça commence super bien en tout cas tout le monde me parle de "fortune de france", mais ça ça m'a vraiment donné envie de lire. ce premier chapitre dévoile des éléments de l'intrigue qui vous laissent l'eau à la bouche et j'ai hate de voir comment ça va évoluer alors...LA SUITE !**

bah maintenant la suite j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu je crois que je garderai ce rythme de une uploade toutes les deux semaines !

**alana chantelune**

**j'aime bien les fortune de france, mais ce puillage multiple m'inquiète un peu... J'attend de lire quelques chapitres avant de te doner mon impression.**

Voilà un nouveau qui te permettra peut être de te faire une opinion !


	4. Chapter 3

**Je sais ça faisait trés longtemps mais bon j'éspere que vous me pardonnerez! promis le prochain mettra moins de temps à venir!**

Le silence s'était imposé entre le représentant de l'Eglise et son espionne, comme pour délimiter le badinage des affaires d'état.  
_  
__« Chevalier, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici, que pour vous assurer de ma bonne santé et de mes relations avec le maître d'arme du roi ! » _lui demanda-t-il de sa voix impérieuse

_« Certes, vous avez raison, je suis venu vous faire part d'une inquiétude. »l_ui répondit-elle

_« Une inquiétude ? »_l'interrogea-t-il

_« Oui, hier avant le chant du coq un envoyé de Jedusor fouinait dans les alentours de la maison que je surveille. »_répliqua-t-elle

_« A-t-il prit contact avec un des membres de cette maison ? » _demanda-t-il intrigué par cette découverte

_« Apparemment non, mais je ne puis l'assurer. »_ lui dit-elle franchement

_«Vous ne pouvez l'assurer, comment cela se fait-il? »_ la questionna-t-il surpris qu'elle ait manqué à son devoir.

_« J'étais occupé avec le chef de famille. » _lui répondit-elle en fuyant son regard.

Severus connaissait parfaitement le genre d'occupations auxquelles elle faisait allusion, c'est pour cela qu'il ne l'interrogea pas plus outre.

_« Il vous faudra surveiller cela de prés, je n'aime pas l'idée que Jedusor puisse comploter par ici. Il est après tout le représentant de la très catholique Espagne ! »_ Lui conseilla-t-il tout en se levant de son fauteuil

_« La trop catholique Espagne ! »_

Il était de notoriété publique que l'Espagne se voulait plus croyante que les Etats Pontificaux et qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie annexer le royaume de France au sien afin de créer un grand Etat Catholique qui pourrait vaincre les pays Protestants.

_« Vous blasphémez ma chère. On ne peut jamais être trop Catholique! »_

Elle connaissait le rictus qu'arborait en ce moment celui qui l'avait formé, il était entrain de dire l'exact contraire de ce qu'il pensait !

XXXXX

Lorsque Faramir quitta le Louvre ce fut avec son fidèle assistant sur les talons :Merry, le jeune médecin l'avait recueilli lors d'une période de famine et se rendant compte de sa prodigieuse vivacité d'esprit et de sa grande capacité d'analyse il le forma à l'art compliqué mais utile de la préparation d'onguents et autres solutions nécessaires dans l'exercice de sa profession.

_« Maître Faramir, dame Arwen semblait furieuse contre vous, savez vous quel en était la raison ? »_ demanda d'une voix fluette le jeune serviteur alors qu'il suivait à grande peine les longues enjambées de son maître.

_« Toujours pour la même raison, j'ai soustrait de ses crocs acérés une nouvelle proie à son grand déplaisir. »_ Répondit-il tout en continuant à marcher.

_« Votre frère n'appréciera pas que vous ayez fait un tel affront à sa maîtresse. »_ Dit le plus sérieusement du monde Merry.

_« Mon frère n'a qu'à mieux choisir celles qui partagent sa couche » _Déclara Faramir avant d'atteindre le lourd porche en chêne de sa maison, ou l'attendait avec impatience deux de ses serviteurs en livrée.

XXXXX

Legolas était las, sa Suède natale lui manquait et bien qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur le royaume de France, il ne pouvait supporter l'étouffante Paris, capitale crasseuse et bruyante, mais dans l'état actuel des choses il ne pouvait dignement la quitter, le Roi lui en refuserait la permission et s'il partait sans elle il créerait un incident diplomatique entre les deux nations.

Il était agenouillé devant Charles IX, dont la santé déclinait de jour en jour, la tuberculose commençant doucement à le ronger. Après que le roi lui eut présenté sa main, il se releva élégamment, saluant au passage Elisabeth d'Autriche la reine et Marie-Elisabeth, dans les bras de sa nourrice, leur unique enfant qui du fait de la loi salique ne pourrait jamais régner, sur ce royaume, n'étant pas née mâle.

_« Prince Legolas, on ne cesse de me rapporter des compliments à votre sujet aussi bien sur votre adresse à la chasse que sur votre beauté. »_

Legolas baissa la tête, humblement, ce que sembla apprécier le souverain.

_« J'espère pouvoir vous compter parmi nous demain, dans mon modeste domaine de Versailles. »_

Aucune réponse n'était nécessaire car cela n'était pas une question mais un ordre. Legolas se retira et se hâta vers ses appartements.

XXXX

Severus calmement assis dans un fauteuil, écoutait d'une oreille distraite les palabres d'un curé de Paris venu lui présenter quelques sollicitations, notamment une demande exorbitante d'argent afin de faire ériger dans son église une statue en or de Sainte Thérèse sainte patronne de celle-ci pour avoir fait fleurir la glycérine se trouvant à coté de l'église, un mois et demi plus tôt que prévu.

Son esprit revenait sans cesse aux affrontements entre Catholiques et Protestants, et à la solution improbable trouvée par la reine mère Catherine de Médicis celle de marier sa fille Marguerite de Valois (Margot) à Henry de Navarre héritier du royaume de Navarre et chef de file des Protestants, un cousin éloigné de la famille royale Française.


	5. La chute

_**Bonne lecture**_

**La chute**

Lucius Malfoy avait obligé son fils Draco à le suivre dans cette chasse organisé par le roi Charles IX dans son domaine de Versailles, au plus grand damne de son unique descendant, qui aurait largement préféré rester à la Cour.

Draco n'était pas vraiment une fervent adepte de ces chevauchées en vue de tuer des animaux sans défenses, il ne prenait aucun plaisir à voir des pauvres bêtes se faire courir après par des chiens, il préférait nettement les salons douillets ou bien encore les champs de bataille lorsque cela était nécessaire. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà prouvé sa bravoure, lors de la bataille d'Arnay Le Duc, deux ans auparavant. Bataille qui avait vu s'affronter les catholiques (parti auquel il appartenait) et les Protestants commandés du haut de ses 17 ans par Henry de Navarre. Il était parmi les vaincus, mais avait énormément appris du futur roi de Navarre en le voyant fondre sur ses adversaires, premier à rentrer sur le champ de bataille et dernier à s'en retirer, dans ses veines coulés le sang des plus grands commandants et la bravoure de tant de héros ! En secret Draco respectait ce jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui, mais jamais il n'en toucherait mot à son père qui l'exécrait plus que quiconque sur cette Terre du fait de sa religion.

Tout à sa réflexion Draco ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était fait distancer par le gros des courtisans, il encouragea son cheval Thanatos à les rejoindre, mais celui-ci devint rapidement incontrôlable, le jeune blond ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son équidé si calme habituellement, mais il ne put s'interroger longuement car il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir en selle, l'animal se cabra une ultime fois le faisant tomber violement sur un tas de bois.

Le prince Legolas qui avait par hasard assisté à la scène de loin, en compagnie de son page, vint l'aider à se remettre debout. Draco surprit de voir cette main pale apparaître devant ses yeux mis quelques secondes avant de la prendre et se mis avec difficulté et non sans douleur, debout.

_« Baron Malfoy, vous sentez vous capable de monter à cheval afin de rejoindre ma demeure, je dépêcherai mon page afin qu'il prévienne le médecin du roi de nous y rejoindre. »_

_« Je pense, prince Legolas. »_

Legolas envoya son page auprès de Faramir et remonta sur sa jument blanche.

_« Je vais vous hisser sur la selle, si jamais je vous fais mal, dites le moi. »_

Une fois que cela fut fait Draco s'appuya sur le torse du prince et celui-ci mit son cheval au trot pour rejoindre sa propriété.

Draco souffrait à chaque fois qu'il respirait, il avait l'impression qu'on enfonçait un couteau dans sa poitrine c'était affreux, mais la présence de Legolas, sa chaleur, sa douceur, ses mots rassurants murmurés à son oreille, lui permettaient de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Legolas craignait que les blessures du jeune homme ne soient plus graves que ce qu'il pensait au départ, celui-ci semblait s'enfoncer dans une sorte de torpeur, il le sentait de plus en plus se reposer contre lui.

Le jeune prince poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il arriva aux abords de son domaine, un ancien château que son père avait acheté à son intention avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement la Suède pour s'installer dans ce pays ami.

Un de ses valets se précipita vers eux, Legolas en profita pour lui donner son précieux fardeau évanouis.

_« Faites prévenir sa famille. »_

Le serviteur emmena le jeune homme à l'intérieur avec sur ses talons son maître.

_« Installez le dans ma chambre. »_

Le majordome arrivant sur ces entrefaites voulu lui faire remarquer que cela n'était pas convenable, qu'un homme de rang inférieur ne devait pas occuper la chambre d'un sang royal, mais en voyant le regard que lui jetât son maître, il se retint de justesse et bien lui en pris. Legolas n'aurait pas permis qu'on discute ses ordres, surtout pour une, ridicule, question d'étiquette !

Alors qu'on installait Draco dans son lit, le page revint accompagné par Faramir, qui salua comme il se doit le prince et s'occupa de son patient, faisant pour cela sortir tout le monde de la chambre.

XXXXX

Aragorn avait fait part au roi des conclusions de Severus quant à cette soi-disant révolte du Comte de C. maintenant il devait retourner auprès de l'ecclésiastique afin de lui donner les ordres du souverain quant aux semaines à venir. Pour rejoindre les appartements de Severus il devait attendre la nuit tombée, le souverain donnait une immense fête en l'honneur des fiançailles de sa sœur avec son cousin, nul ne remarquerait leur absence.

Il se faufila par les passages secrets jusque devant les lourdes portes marquetés, il frappa un coup, puis deux de suite, le cardinal vint lui ouvrir et le fit entrer dans son salon, ou son secrétaire rédigeait à la lueur de la bougie des missives. Aragorn se pencha vers son ami.

_« Pouvons nous parler en toute discrétion ? »_

Severus ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard suspicieux que le maître d'arme posa sur Antoine.

_« Antoine, va dans mon bureau continuer ton travail, la lumière y sera meilleure. »_

Une fois que cela fut fait, le Cardinal observa l'Italien.

_« Je suppose que le Roi vous a donné quelques missions pour moi ? »_

_« En fait, pour être tout a fait franc, sa majesté préférerait que vous restiez tranquille quelques temps, il semblerait que Dumbledore le Nonce du Pape, n'ait quelques méfiance à votre encontre. »_

_« Est-ce tout ce que vous aviez à me demander ? »_

_« En fait non, j'aimerai savoir pour quoi le roi a précipité sa sœur dans ce mariage alors qu'il exècre le futur marié ? »_

_« Margot, paillardait avec le Duc de Guise, qui rêve en secret de lui rober son trône ! Et d'après la rumeur , elle aurait des relations incestueuses avec son frère le Cardinal de Paris. »_

_« Mais dans ce cas pourquoi Navarre ? »_

_« Cela se voit que vous n'êtes point né en France, le roi ne pouvait se permettre de la marier au Duc de Guise de crainte que ce dernier n'attente à sa vie et à celle de son frère afin de récupérer ce sceptre qui le fait tant rêver ! Il la marie donc à son ennemi le plus redoutable, pensant ainsi enchaîné le roi de Navarre à son trône et en faire un sujet dévoué. »_

_« D'après votre ton, je ne crains qu'il n'ait fait erreur. »_

_« Ce en quoi vous avez tout a fait raison, Henry de Navarre est un roseau : il se plie mais ne rompt pas ! »_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonne lecture**

Aragorn aimait ses discussions avec Severus, ce dernier lui expliquait les finesses de la vie française dont il ignorait tout, étant arrivé dans ce pays quatre ans auparavant. Tout semblait si étrange en ce moment à la Cour, les intrigues et les suspicions allaient en s'amplifiant et la haine entre Protestants et Catholiques était de plus en plus palpable, il ne comptait plus les prêches vindicatifs contre ceux qui sont nommés les Hérétiques, promettant l'accès direct au Paradis à tout ceux qui oseraient les éliminer aussi bien les hommes, les femmes que les enfants!

Severus voyait bien le tourment de son ami, il connaissait la sensibilité de son coeur, la poudrière qu'était entrain de devenir Paris le blessait plus que de nécessaire.

« Mon ami, le roi a besoin de vous, les querelles de clochers n'apporteront rien de bon à sa famille, nous devons le protéger. »

« Et le peuple? »

Severus baissa les yeux, évidemment si un soulèvement populaire se produisait, ce serait les plus pauvres qui en subiraient les conséquences.

« Le peuple assurera de lui-même sa propre protection, nous ne pouvons être partout à la fois ! Si jamais notre souverain venait à mourir, ce peuple qui nous tient tant à cœur subirait de plus grands dommages. »

Il mentait, il le savait et Aragorn en avait lui aussi bien conscience, mais parfois le seul réconfort que l'on peut avoir ce sont les douces illusions qu'on pense être réelles !

XXXXX

Faramir ausculta Draco, il lui donna un peu de quinine pour éviter qu'il ne pâtisse trop et aussi pour lutter contre une possible infection, lorsqu'il eut fait ça, il entendit du bruit dans l'anti-chambre, des cris rapidement étouffés. Après avoir recouvert son patient, il retourna auprès du prince Legolas, il eut la surprise de trouver à coté de lui un Lucius Malfoy fulminant.

« J'exige que mon fils soit ramené, chez nous ! »

« Je suis désolé Mr le Duc mais votre fils ne peut être transporté pour l'instant, sa chute a provoqué la rupture de au moins deux de ses cotes. »

« Il sera mieux soigné, chez lui que dans la maison d'un… »

Il n'osa pas dire dans la maison d'un Huguenot, même si le prince faisait parti de la religion réformée, il n'en restait pas moins un membre d'une famille royale étrangère !

« Tout déplacement risque d'entraîner sa mort, alors si vous aimez autant votre fils unique que vous le dites, vous me laisserez le soigner convenablement, dans cette demeure, si bien sur ces dispositions conviennent au prince. »

Legolas hocha lentement la tête pour signaler son accord.

Lucius ne dit plus rien, claqua bruyamment des talons et sortit de l'anti-chambre. Faramir lui se retourna vers son hôte.

« Nous devons craindre une infection, s'il a de la fièvre faites le boire, appliquez un linge humide contre son lit, plongez le dans une eau tempérée, je lui ai donné un remède qui devrait le faire dormir, je vais retourner chez moi et demander à mon assistant, Merry, de venir vous aider à veiller sur lui. »

XXXXX

Cela faisait à présent cinq heures que le patient dormait d'un sommeil artificiel et agité, Legolas avait renvoyé tous ses serviteurs, dont l'agitation inutile l'exaspérait et le veillait seul, car Merry était parti prendre un repos amplement mérité.

Il se tenait à la fenêtre de sa chambre, scrutant son jardin ou la pénombre jouait avec les rares rayons de la lune, il avait toujours aimé la nuit, c'était le seul moment de la journée ou il était seul, sa nourrice, dormait dans une chambre attenante, le château de son enfance, bien que plus grand, ressemblait un peu à celui-ci, il souriait en repensant aux parties de cache-cache qu'il organisait avec ses frères dans les salles de bal sous les tables des banquets, c'était le moment de l'insouciance, c'était un moment révolu.

Draco lui bougeait frénétiquement, Legolas s'approcha du lit, le jeune homme avait sa chemise collée contre sa peau de porcelaine, à cause de la sueur, pourtant son corps était parcouru d'incontrôlables frissons, la fièvre commençait à faire son œuvre, le jeune prince décida de lui ôter sa chemise, il aurait pu appeler quelqu'un pour le faire ou attendre que Merry revienne de son somme, mais non il le fit seul parce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'il voulait toucher cette peau qui ressemblait tellement à la sienne.

Dans ce brouillard qu'était son sommeil, Draco aida un peu l'autre blond en s'asseyant dans le lit moelleux, ses yeux papillonnaient et la lumière bien que faible agressait ses pupilles.

Les mains de Legolas s'attardèrent plus que de nécessaire sur ses pectoraux finement ciselés sous sa peau douce.

Il avait déjà été attiré par d'autres hommes, le rythme de son coeur s'était légérement accéleré alors que ses mains tremblaient, mais là c'était different, il avair remarqué Draco lors de sa premiére audience, il ressemblait tellement à ses fréres, et puis ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés, Legolas appreciait l'ésprit fin et vif du jeune homme, son rire percutant, son regard franc et direct.

Il tombait peu à peu amoureux et cela l'effrayait, même si à la Cour on fermait volontiers les yeux sur les amours entre personnes du même sexe, ce n'était pas le cas en dehors, « sodomites » étaient encore brûlés en place publique après avoir subi de nombreuses et cruelles tortures.

Le jeune prince s'arracha de cette peau soyeuse et alla préparer une serviette fraiche afin de la lui passer sur le torse. Lentement il appuya le linge humide, Draco frissona et attrapa le poignet de l'autre blond. Legolas se mordit la lévre inferieure et arrêta son geste, c'était lui à présent qui avait besoin d'eau fraiche même carrément froide!

XXXXX

Lucius revint furieux chez lui, il detestait ce Legolas, son valet avait bien essayé de le calmer en chemin mais cela avait été vain, il monta les marches quatre par quatre et ouvrit violement la porte de sa chambre, une jeune servant était entrain de refaire son lit, à cette vue Lucius sû comment il allait retrouveer son sang froid.

« Pas la peine de refaire ce lit si c'est pour le redéfaire juste aprés. »

La jeune femme avait compris le sous entendu, avant d'être embauché dans cette Maison, on lui avait bien fait comprendre que son rôle serait aussi de réchauffer le lit du maître si celui-ci le désirait.

Lucius sauta sur elle et la fit s'allongersur le lit, il remonta sa robe et lui retira ses dessous, avant de baisser à son tour ses chausses et de s'enfoncer sans preparation en elle, elle se mordit l'interieur de la joue, il lui laissa un peu de temps avant d'enchainer de rapides mouvements.


End file.
